kickin it with grace!
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Pretty much the episodes rewritten with grace in them! sorry i suck at summaries! couples will be kick, jace, jilton(when julie comes into the story)
1. WASABI WARRIORS

**Kickin it with Grace.**

**Okay so this is gonna be a rewrite of all the kickin it episodes with grace. Grace as in grace from the ricky weaver episode and all those episodes… so um yeah. I am 100% a kick shipper so grace isn't gonna inter fear with kim and jacks relationship. I think im gonna make her and jerry have a little fling.**

**Chapter 1. Wasabi Warriors (season 1 ep. 1)**

It was an average day in Seaford high. Jack Brewer had just moved to seaford and today was his first day.

He walked into the lunch room and went up to the lunch counter to get food.

"hi, its my first day here what would you recommend?" jack asked marge the lunch lady.

"not this stuff, I don't know what half of it is!" marge answered.

Jack turned around and saw an apple falling. Instinctively he caught it with his foot, and tossed it up to his hand.

"alright that was almost cool" the girl who dropped the apple said.

"im, kim"

"im jack, im new"

"yeah I can tell, you still have that new kid smell" kim said causing jack to laugh.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"um can I have my apple back" kim asked.

"oh s-sorry" jack said handing kim her apple.

"well, maybe I'll see you around, kim"

"maybe you will" kim said and then walked off to the table where her best friend Grace Wexler sat.

"ohhh who was that" grace asked her best friend kim.

"oh that's jack, hes the new kid" kim answered.

"hes kind of cute, but I think jerry is cuter. "Grace said.

"grace we have talked about this, you cant have a crush on a wasabi warrior, you're a black dragon." Kim said.

"ugh stupid dojo rivalries" grace mumbled.

Mean while jack had gotten his…non edible food and was looking for a place to sit.

"hey new kid" a short African American boy named eddie said motioning for jack to come sit with him and his friends.

Jack nodded and walked over.

"um what are you doing eddie, we save that seat for prom queend, cheer leaders and super models" a tall Hispanic boy named jerry said.

"well im jack, so how do guys all know eachother," jack asked taking a seat.

"were friends, we do karate together, after school" the scrawny red head whos name was milton said.

"we don't just do karate, Milton, these fists are registered weapons. I've already gotten calls about joining the navy seals." The Hispanic one said.

"navy seals? , your afraid of baby seals!" eddie said. Causing Milton and jack to laugh.

They exchanged small talk. Until Milton got hit in the back of the head with a piece of food.

"hey that's awesome a kid from the black dragon dojo just wailed you with a-" jerry started but was cut off by getting hit with a piece of food by the black dragons.

"not cool man, not cool" jerry said.

A table next to them was filled with a group of kids from the black dragon dojo, laughing their heads off.

"aren't you gonna do anything… I mean I thought you guys did karate." Jack asked.

"YES WE DO…but they do it better" Milton said.

"its cool. I got this" jack said getting up.

"why did we learn his name… now im gonna miss him" Milton said.

"hey I like your outfits.. are you guys cheerleaders" jack asked the group of black dragons.

"no…but Bryan used to be" one of them said.

"so… you got a problem with something" the same one said. Getting up doing a series of karate chops. I guess he was trying to be intimidating.

" look man I didn't come over here to fight you" jack said turning around walking away.

Just when jack turned around frank sent a punch at the back of jacks head. But, jack turned around and caught it.

"you probably shouldn't of done that" jack said. He twisted franks arm around and pushed him into a table.

The rest of the black dragons started to come at jack. He took them down easily, until only 3 were left.

One was coming at him so he jumped on a table which happened to be kim and graced table. Kim waved and jack winked while jumping to avoid a black dragon coming at him. He flipped one of the remaining 2 guys into a garbage can, and all that was left was frank.. he saw a plate of falafel balls so he kicked them into franks face. Once he was done fighting them, he looked around to realize all the damage done. He ran out of the cafeteria leaving everyone confused.

"that was the most incredible thing ive ever seen in my life." Milton said.

***kickin it theme song***

- AT BOBBY WASABI DOJO-

Eddie and Marge the lunch lady were sparring, while rudy, the sensei at bobby wasabi martial arts dojo was talking to 2 men who told him that if he didn't win 2 belts at the next tournament, he would lose the dojo.

Milton and jerry were eating pizza, when Marge flipped eddie to the ground.

"dude, eddie just got dusted by marge the lunch lady again." Jerry said making Milton laugh

"guys what are you doing" rudy asked.

"they said if we don't win two belts at our next tournament, they are shutting us down" rudy said, motioning to the business men walking out of the dojo.

"yo rudy you wanna win some belts, you should get that new kid jack In here" jerry said.

"he was awesome, at lunch he toke down 4 black dragons all by himself." Eddie said.

" id don't care about some slap fight at school. martial arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room, its about harwork, and discipline" rudy said.

All of the sudden jerry let out a large burp.

Everyone looked at him disgusted.

"what, you should be happy it came out the right end" jerry said.

Suddenly jack bursted through the wall.

"that boy just came through the wall" marge said.

"okay you guys have got to try that" jack said.

"come here you" the security guard said from the other side of the wall.

"um gotta go, sorry about the wall" jack said attempting to leave the dojo, only to be caught by mall security.

"who was that" rudy asked.

"JACK" the boys shouted in unison

"ohhhhhh." Rudy said.

*commercial*

-back to kickinin it-

Jack was sitting on the couch at the dojo listening to rudy talk.

"your in big trouble jack….BUT. if you join my dojo and help me win 2 belts, I will tear up this report and you wont have to go to juvy." Rudy told jack.

"juvy?" jack questioned.

"that's jail for kids fella" rudy said.

"I would join your dojo, but im not a karate guy, im a skater" jack said.

"you took out four black dragons all by yourself and did a perfect side kick right through my wall." Rudy said.

"okay, truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei. He even trained bobby wasabi for all his movies" jack said.

"your grandfather bobby wasabi, the founder of this dojo, and star of such classic movies, as samurai beach movie, kung fu cop and nana was a ninja, " rudy asked.

Jack nodded "yup"

"you know this dojo was built on the principles of the wasabi code." Rudy said.

"we swear on the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI" they said at the same time.

"so do we have a deal" rudy asked

"deal" jack said and they shook hands.

-LINE BREAK-

*at phils*

Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were all sitting at falafel phils, when kim and grace walked in.

"Hey jack" kim said.

"hello kim" Milton and Eddie said.

"hey grace… what it do" jerry said.

"your what it do, jerry" grace said.

"did you hear that guys! Im what it do!" jerry said.

"um anyways…can I talk to you for a minute" kim asked jack

The guys all said sure,

"guys can you give me a sec…Vamoose" jack said.

They all just stayed there starring at kim and grace.

"that means go" jack said.

"I know what vamoose means" jerry said mumbling something in Spanish.

Kim whisperd something to kim and then gave jack an " I got this" look.

"hey uh jerry, eddie and Milton, wanna come to sticky buns with me?" grace asked in a flirty tone.

"lets go" Milton said

"im in" jerry said

"to sticky buns" eddie said.

The trio of boys left following grace. Kim shot grace a thank you look, and grace mouthed 'your welcome'

Kim took a seat across from jack.

"looks like you know something about karate" kim said.

Jack shrugged " a little bit" he said.

"so what are you doing at bobby wasabi? You should be training at the best dojo in town" kim said.

"really what do you know about karate"jack asked.

Kim gave him a 'seriously' look.

SETTING SWITCH TO THE BLACK DRAGON DOJO

Kim stacked to boards on top of one another and easily karate chopped them in half.

"looks like you do know something about karate" jack said.

"this place made me a black belt. Everything at the black dragon is the best of the best" kim said.

While kim and jack were talking, the sensei of the black dragon dojo, ty was talking to a student frank.

"I heard that if the bobby wasabi dojo doesn't win two belts at the next tournament their doors will finally close….ive got to get jack to join us." Ty said.

"ahh jack... ive heard so much about you, I want you to know that if you join this dojo youll become like a cobra, fast, dangerous, and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket" ty said.

"what sensei is trying to say, is if you train here, youll become a champion" kim said,

"check out this bo staff. That is 4 oz of perfectly balanced graphite. The same one the astronauts use….you know for when they need a bo staff…in space" ty said

Ty handed it to jack. And jack did a little routine with it.

"so what do you say jack, will you join the black dragons" kim asked.

"id like to, but I cant." Jack said,

"jack come on, bobby wasabi is a joke" kim said.

"come on its not a joke to me. I gave my word. It's the wasabi code." Jack said

"the wasabi code" frank said mocking jack.

"ZIP IT FRANK" ty said.

"well here you go" jack said.

"keep it. Let it be a reminder that your always welcome here" ty said

"wow thanks" jack said leaving the dojo.

"but that was my bo staff" frank whined.

" my mom gave it to me" frank said.

"and I gave it to her. That's right you heard me im seeing her" ty yelled walking away, leaving a confused...well, more confused than usual frank.

SETTING CHANGE AT BOBBY WASABI DOJO.

"hey guys sorry im late" jack said twirling around the bo staff ty gave him.

"sorry dosnt cut it jack…wait where did you get that astronaut bo staff" rudy asked.

"it was a gift from the black dragons…see we can all use it" jack said handing it to rudy.

"AH NO NO…students from this dojo are forbidden from even entering the black dragon" rudy said

"what…you cant forbid me from doing anything" jack said.

"how could you betray me like this…if it wasn't for me, you would have been band from the mall for 2 weeks" rudy said.

"band from the mall?..wait you said I was going to juvie" jack said.

"you know… I say a lot of things… im what they call chatty." Rudy said nervously.

"you lied to me…you broke the wasabi code" jack said.

"WHAAAAT" rudy stammered .

"kim was right, this place is a joke…im outta here" jack said leaving.

"fine go ahead… who needs him" rudy said.

"WE DO" the boys said.

"what have I done? Come back! Come back!" rudy yelled running after jack.

COMMERCIALLL

BACK TO KICKINIT. AT BOBBY WASABI

Rudy and the boys and marge the lunch lady were packing up the dojo. When jack walked in.

"jack your back?!" rudy said.

"im just here to get my stuff… what's going on" jack asked.

"were closing…no jack, no belts, no dojo" jerry said.

Jack suddenly felt guilty.

A man who looked like a nerd walked in.

"Milton David Krupnik, so this is your French horn lessons, huh" the man asked who appeared to be miltons dad.

"dad im sorry…I was taking karate lessons because I kept getting beat up for taking French horn lessons" Milton said.

"lets go Milton, your lucky you didn't hurt yourself." His dad said.

"its closing anyway. This is the only place I felt I really belonged. Ill let my bully know im available" Milton said.

"now my moms going to send me back to mrs. Kings dance academy. My body was not made to mambo" Eddie said

"guess im a lone wolf again. And that's how I like it. Don't think for a second im gonna miss any of you meat bags." Jerry said.

"see you around guys" Milton said.

"Milton…hang on… why don't you show your dad how you can break a board."jack said

"break a board. I can barely cut a well-cooked piece of fish" Milton said

"just believe in yourself and do it" jack said.

" I I was born my parents thought they had given birth to a baby bird. I mean that-" Milton said.

"DO IT KRUPNIK" Jack yelled.

"ahhhh" Milton yelled and in one swift hit, cut the board in half

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS" Milton yelled.

"Milton?" miltons dad asked surprised.

"that aint no baby bird nuh uh" marge said.

"that was unbelievable, jack. These guys are your friends. They didn't break the wasabi code. I did" rudy said.

" I broke it to. You don't walk away from your friends when they need you."

"wasabi" rudy said.

"WASABI" all the boys yelled.

Together the warriors practiced for the upcoming tournament hoping to win two belts.

It was finally the day of the tournament between the black dragons and the wasabi warriors.

First it was eddie sparring against a really big guy from the black dragons.

"jack, the guy im fighting is huge" eddie cried.

"come on hes no that bi-" jack started but as he turned around he realized how big the guy actually was.

"WOW. What do they feed you brother" jack yelled.

"your going down" the guy told eddie.

" I don't think I can do this, even marge the lunch lady throws me around"eddie said/

"eddie look this is your day to change all of that. If losing to marge gets you angry then pretend he is marge" jack said,

That's exactly what eddie did. He pretended that the big guy was marge, and flipped him.

"HE DID IT WE GOT OUR FIRST BELT" rudy cheered.

"alright jerry you got this all you gotta do is" jack got cut off…

"save it jack…I got this" jerry said getting up. He was up against grace.

Grace did a really difficult nunchuck routine and nailed it.

"not bad, but check this out" jerry said

At first his nunchuck routine was going fine. Until he lost his grip and he hit one of the nunchucks where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground.

Jack ran up to him and asked "hey man you okay"

"everything is purple" jerry said.

Jack helped him off the mat. And grace had won that belt.

"okay Milton your up next. If you can break more boards than your opponent, youll win the belt." Rudy said.

" im ready rudy" Milton said holding up his hands that were sporting green oven mits.

"will you please take off the oven mits." Jack said.

"don't you mean weapon warmers" Milton said. Throwing of the mits.

"I LOVE YOU MILTON" miltons dad shouted from the audience.

"I LOVE YOU TO DAD" Milton shouted back.

Milton was up against frank.

Frank broke one board simply. He didn't even think Milton could break one.

"double it" Milton said.

"YES MY MANS GOING FOR THE WIN" jack yelled.

Milton broke both boards! The crowd went crazy.

"he won the second belt were saved. I get to keep the dojo" rudy said.

No one really knows why Milton did what he did. But he suddenly grabbed frank and started dragging him around.

"no, he cant do that, hes doing a nipple-twister, that's illegal" rudy said.

The ref separated the two and took away the second belt earned by the bobby wasabi dojo.

"Milton you lost the belt, it was in your hands, do you have any idea what that means" rudy said.

"it means I just had the best moment of my life" Milton said.

"that's it, im gonna have to move back in with my parents" rudy said.

"rudy, calm down we still gotta chance. Jacks doing the vertical peg kick" Eddie said.

Eddie was right, they did still have a chance, but jack was up against kim, who was also a black belt.

"jack, I was hoping we would be on the same team. But now im gonna have to take you down," kim said.

"you know I think you have a little crush on me" jack said.

"ew, no" kim argued.

"yeah I think you do" jack said.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"he cant win that belt, frank you know what you have to do" ty whispered to frank who nodded.

Jack was backing up towards frank and ty getting ready to do the vertical peg kick, when frank suddenly kicked jack in the back of the leg causing him to fall.

Rudy and the boys rushed over to jack.

"frank that is so wrong. You are banished from this dojo. Banished I say." ty yelled. The ref dragged frank out of the dojo.

"rudy I cant get up"jack said.

"yes you can, you're a champ, you gotta get up, you gotta get up" rudy said

"RUDY I CANT GET UP BECAUSE YOUR KNEALING ON MY LEG" jack shouted.

"oh sorry my bad" rudy said getting off, helping jack up. Moving him over to the bench.

"okay, scorpion, go kick out that peg, so we can get rid of bobby wasabi dojo for good" ty told kim.

" im not gonna do it. I quit" kim said.

"what?" ty asked

"your nothing but a cheater and a big baby" kim said.

"NUH UH take that back, take that back" ty yelled like a 4 year old.

Kim threw her belt on the floor and walked over to jack.

"I quit to!" grace said, throwing her red belt on the floor walking over to the wasabi side.

"so, are you gonna be able to do this" kim asked jack

"I don't know"jack said.

"your whole dojo is counting on you" kim said.

"if I do it will you admit you have a crush one me?" jack asked

"I do not have a crush on you!" kim said.

Jack put his hands up in defeat.

The crowd went mmmmmhmmm.

Kim pounced at them making them jump.

Jack limped over to the corner.

"I cant believe hes gonna launch off of one foot, that's one bad mama jamma" Milton said.

"hes not launching off his foot, hes launching off his hands" eddie said.

"that's only been done once before, by a man named, bobby wasabi" rudy said.

The boys plus grace all went "whoaaaa"

Jack did a round off, back layout, hitting the peg right off of the stand causing it to swing around the dojo, hitting and knocking out miltons dad.

The crowd cheered. The bobby wasabi dojo had won its second belt and was staying in business.

*THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOJO*

"okay guys lets get to work" jack said tossing around an apple. While he was tossing it, he lost its grip and it fell, only to be caught by a green converse. Kim.

"kim, grace, what are you guys doing here." Jack asked.

"we quit the black dragon" grace said.

"you guys were alright at the tournament, but the way I see it, you guys need all the help you can get" kim said.

"whoa whoa whoa, you cant just walk in here and be part of our dojo. You have to pass a test…well only you kim..grace you don't have to" jerry said.

"looks like jerrys gotta a crush" jack whispered to nilton who nodded.

"okay" kim said in response to jerry.

She walked over to where three dummies where placed. She did a series of moves and all three were on the ground.

"what do you guys think" jerry asked

"shes in" jack said.

"got my vote" eddie said.

"A plus" Milton said.

Kim and grace high fived and the gang began to practice.

END OF EPISODE.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK READ AND REVIEW! XOXO. Do you like grace in it? Let me know!**


	2. DUMMY DANCING

**Kickin' it with grace. Season 1 ep 2.**

**Dummy Dancing**

**So I decided to skip fat chance…I might put it in later though so yeah : )**

**Setting- seaford high.**

Kim, Jack, and Milton hid behind the wall waiting for the janitor to finish cleaning. Once the janitor was done, The 3 looked to make sure the coast was clear and walked into the open hallway, attempting to look cool.

"Oh yeah, waxy Wednesday, where a plastic tray meets a freshly buffed floor, and legends are born" jack said.

"Hey guys" Eddie said while him and grace were holding trays.

"Any problem getting past Marge the lunch lady?" Kim asked.

"nope, she said they didn't pay her enough to care" grace said.

"typical Marge" Kim said.

"guys did I miss anything" jerry asked running down the stairs, hopping onto the ledge, and sitting down.

"not yet" kim said.

"hey shouldn't you be in detention for putting a toll both in the boys bathroom? "Grace asked.

"I should be, but when you sit me in the back and leave a window open, im what you call a flight risk." Jerry answered.

"Jack, your records about to be broken, prepare for the new world champion, Milton the missle krupnik" Milton said. Taking off his sweat suit to reveal a very tight…unitard?

Everyone looked away in disgust.

"dude eat a sandwich" jerry and grace said simultaneously. Causing grace to blush.

"okay we have got to get them together" Kim whispered to jack.

"agreed." Jack mumbled.

"oh look at this I've walked into the middle of loser palooza" a kid named Truman said walking in to hallway.

"well minus, grace and kim" he said flirtatiously.

"ew" me and grace said.

"what do you want Truman?" jack asked annoyed.

" I just thought id hang out" Truman said.

"do you have to do it here" jerry asked.

"it's a free hallway, jerry" Truman said.

"Truman if you'll excuse me, I have a date with destiny." Milton said.

"well that will be your first date ever" Truman said, laughing at his own joke.

"ha-ha-ha very funny" Milton said.

"your about to see my skid marks" Milton yelled. Causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"okay I thought that was gonna sound different when it came out" Milton pronounced , catching what he said.

"okay guys, this garbage can marks jacks record of 47 floor tiles." Kim said.

Milton ran and slide, past the garbage can, through the double doors, crashing into a display.

"he just shattered your record" jerry said.

"and that paper Mache solar system outside the science room" kim said

"theres is no way he could have done that with just waxed floors" grace said.

"it looks like someone greased his tray" jack said.

"looks like " Truman said laughing.

Milton hobbled back to the group.

"looks like Saturn is now lodged on the dark side of the moon" Milton said walking away painfully,

**'Kickin it theme song'**

At the dojo, the gang , minus jerry, who was taking a shower, were all practicing.

They heard a scream and out came a pink- haired jerry, in a bath robe.

They all started laughing.

"hold on somethings different…wait don't tell me… new bath robe" kim said causing them to laugh even more.

"its my hair, this is what I get for showering" jerry complained.

"rudy what kind of shampoo are we using" jerry asked.

"that's the same shampoo we always use" rudy said looking at the bottle.

Jerry ripped of the lable.

"wait… this isn't shampoo, its pink hair dye!" jerry said.

"dude do you shampoo your leg hair" Eddie asked.

"when I shampoo I go all in" jerry said.

"TMI ,jerry" grace informed

"Love your new look, awesome, just awesome!" Truman said walking through the doors of the dojo.

"I know you did this Truman, somehow you snuck in here, and switched out the shampoo for pink hair dye" jack said.

"what" Truman said pretending to be surprised.

"no, it wasn't Truman, ive been in here all day and not once did I see him ooze his way in here" rudy informed.

"looks like ive got an air tight alibi, see ya around pinky." Truman said walking out the door laughing.

"pinky… why would anyone call me pinky?" jerry asked. Jack yanked a piece of jerrys hair out and showed it to him.

"ohhh I get it" jerry said.

** At seaford high the next day!**

"alright lets make some noise as the captain of our pep squad, Kim Crawford, leads out our championship girls basket ball team, the seaford lady whales." The principle said.

Kim did a small wave before saying.

"alright girls when I break through that paper, I want you guys to follow and pep that crowd up. COME ON PEP PEP PEP PEP." Kim yelled.

Grace and Kathy davis were holding the paper and something didn't seem right to grace. She tried to remove her hands from the paper, but she couldn't. she was gonna warn kim, she really was, but right when she was gonna, kim ran straight through the paper and got stuck. While she was struggling grace got stuck in it to, everyone tried to get them out, but the paper was so sticky.

Then Truman just had to make a joke, "looks like you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation."

**Later that day.**

"check it out, heather Clarke." Milton said motioning to heather at her locker.

"oh shes reading the note I put in her locker. Which means shes gonna come over here. Pit crew. Go go go" jack said. Milton and jerry fixed him up.

"and now the final touch. A splash of cologne" jack said.

Kim and grace had noticed the blue cheese in the cologne right before jack sprayed it.

"jack I wouldn't-" kim and grace started.

"you know we are just gonna go before things get bad, lets go kim,." grace said dragging kim out.

"what are they talking ab- what the… someone put blue cheese in my cologne… I cant stand blue cheese" jack said.

"yo man, don't think about puking, or the taste you get in your mouth-" jerry started.

"shut it" jack said.

"he jack I got your not I thought it was really sweet." Heather said. All of the sudden jack puked all over heathers shoes.\

"EW YOU JUST YAKED ON MY SHOES" heather yelled, causing her to barf. Which caused Milton to barf, which caused everyone else in the hall way to barf.

Truman came down the stairs laughing.

"hahaha looks like ive walked into a category 5 hurlacane hahah" Truman said.

**Later at the dojo.**

"guys we all know trumans behind these pranks. We just gotta figure out hows hes doing it." Milton said.

"greese, hair dye, sticky paper, bleu cheese. Sounds like my grandmas medicine cabinet"jerry said.

"trumans picking us out one by one, hes got all of us, except Eddie" jack said.

"what are you guys saying?" eddie asked suspiciously.

"were saying your next." Milton said.

"if I were you id roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement" grace said.

"I did that when my father showed me my own birth video. Do you guys have any idea where we come from?" Milton agreed.

"my mother told me from a pumpkin patch" Eddie said.

"I wish" Milton shuddered.

" I think what eddie needs to hear it is that well be here for him" jack said.

"guys guys, I can handle myself." Eddie said.

"no no no. don't worry eddie well protect you" grace said.

"well walk you to school in the morning" jack said.

"and after school well walk you back home" kim said.

"well be the last thing you see at night, and the first thing you see in the morning" Milton said.

"guys stop I cant take it anymore, it wasn't Truman that pulled those pranks on you, it was me." Eddie said.

"what" the gang asked in astonishment.

"eddie why would you prank us like that" grace asked.

"do you know what you did to me, that paper was so sticky I lost 4 freckles and half and eye brow." Kim said.

"and a clown keeps following me around asking where I get my hair done" jerry said.

" I didn't want to, trumans been black mailing me" eddie said.

" how is he blackmailing you" Milton asked.

"trumans father owns the security company that watches the mall, one night to work on some moves. The thing is I wasn't working on karate moves, I was working on dance moves… slow dancing moves. Truman saw everything from his dads office. He put it on a flash drive. And unless I do whatever he says. Hes gonna put it on the internet. Im sorry guys" eddie said.

"its okay eddie, hes not gonna get away with it." Jack said.

"trumans gonna be sorry he messed with us." kim said.

"when you poke a bear, do you know what happens… no seriously does anyone know?" Milton asked.

**Later that night after the mall closed at the dojo.**

The gang was looked at a map of the malls security building

"okay so our mission is to get into the security office, and grab the flash drive. Lets go over the plan one more time" jack said.

"I get Truman out of the office by taking him to the parking lot and letting him shoot pain balls at me." eddie said.

"you think he will go for it?" kim asked.

"im pretty sure" eddie answered

**(a/n okay so im making kim and jack go into the office together instead of Milton and jack. I know ninetailfox89 did this with kickinit with kick season 1, I got permission from her to use the idea so um yeah… so yeah giving full credit to ninetailfox89)**

"once were inside, ill crack the security system." Jack said.

"ill crack the safe," kim said.

"out in the courtyard, ill distract the security guard with Milton" grace said.

"and ill distract the guards dog" jerry said.

"how are you gonna distract the dog" jack asked.

"see I don't know if you know this about me but, but uh, I was partially raised by wolves" jerry said.

"that actually explains a lot" kim said

"check it" jerry said before howling. Moments later the gang heard howling back in the distance.

"those are my peeps" jerry said.

**Out in the court yard.**

Milton and Grace were in work out clothes waiting for joan to come and notice them, so they could distract her.

"oh boy we got another set of kids, you know the mall is closed right" joan asked walking up to grace and Milton.

"yeah um were sorry we were just-" grace started.

"trying to find a quiet place to practice the hottest new celebrity work out" Milton finished.

" I told you that the mall was clos- did you say hottest new celebrity work out" joan asked.

"yeah it combines karate with Pilates…Its called uh karate-lates" grace said.

"karate lates wow, do you think you could show me" joan asked.

"yeah, but not in front of the dog, its based on actuall dog movements." Grace said.

"oh that totally makes sense, king, take 5, mommies going to try some karate-lattes." Joan said waving off the dog.

Milton and Grace saw kim, jack and jerry behind the wall, waiting for grace and Milton to give them the signal that it was clear to go.

"okay close your eyes" Milton said.

"okay, can do" joan said.

"keep them closed….and um breath like a dog." Milton said. Giving jerry the signal to go to the dog.

"you what up dog" jerry whisperd to the dog/

"yeah, you and me we like the same things. Chasing cats. Chewing on slippers, and dragging our butts across the know what im talking about" jerry said. By now he had the dogs full attention. Kim and jack snuck by easily.

*in the security building.*

Kim and jack had made their way into the hallway with the security room. All down the hallway their was a series of lazers.

"wow military grade security lazers" kim said.

"okay now that, I did not expect." Jack said.

"the kill switch is on the other side. I know exactly how to get past this" kim said.

"wait what are-" before jack could finish, kim was already flipping her way through the lazers. Before they knew it kim was on the other side. And she hit the kill switch.

"lets go" she said.

"wow ninja skills much" jack asked

"you could say that" kim answered.

"theres the safe." Kim said as she went to walk across the room.

"NO NO NO theres wait sensors of the carpet. We cant walk on the floor." jack yelled holding kim back.

"well what do we do?" kim asked

Jack used the door frame to jump onto the desk and kim did the same.

"how do we get across the office" kim asked taking out the glasses used for seeing finger prints.

"ill, carry you across you open the safe and get the flash drive, okay?" jack said looping his black belt around the pole on the ceiling.

"alright. Truman has 4 brothers" kim said hitting the first button. On the first swing.

"hes claimed to have kissed seven girls.. which is not true since he says 3 were me and 4 were grace" kim said.

"and he has 3 dogs." Kim finished

"yes!" kim exclaimed as she grabbed the flash drive.

"okay now how do we get down" kim asked.

"that's a very good question" jack answered.

Eventually the two got down by landing on the chairs infront of the control panel.

Once kim and jack got out of the security building they told jerry he could stop distracting the dog.

They also told grace and Milton they could stop distracting joan.

"wow very nice form you're a fast learner" grace said.

"do you feel the burn" Milton asked joan.

"wooo wee I feel the burn. Hey look my butts looking better already." Joan said. She kept talking to herself. Milton and grace left very quick and quietly. Leaving joan there.

**A little bit later at the dojo.**

The gang was talking when Truman bursted in raging mad.

"breaking into my fathers office?! You guys are in so much trouble" Truman exclaimed.

"well take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out." jack said.

" I want that flash drive and I want It right now" Truman yelled.

"alright alright well give it back, but first we have another video to show you"

The gang showed Truman a video of him having a temper tantrum after he found out the hard drive was missing.

"doesn't feel so good when its you does it?" jack asked.

"if that thing gets out my life will be over ill be known as… tantrum boy…please tell me you wont post that video" Truman said.

"were not gonna post it, were not like you Truman." Kim said.

"how about this. We destroy both videos and you never mess with us again" jack said.

"deal, just delete it please!" Truman asked.

In one click the video was gone.

"you know I only freaked out like that, because I knew the camera was on me… I was just putting on a show." Truman said

"well shows over" jerry and grace said.

"when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Eddie said. Truman left moments after that.

"eddie, remember what you just told Truman, if your in trouble well always be there for you." Jack said.

"got it, thanks guys" eddie said.

"wasabi?" kim asked.

"WASABI" they all said.

**END OF EPISODE.**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? R & R.**

**FROM THIS CHAPTER ON I WILL BE ANSWERING REVIEWS IN CHAPTERS. SO UM YEAH!**

**KIT KAT OUT : )**


End file.
